


Damage Control

by CraftKookies



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Past Drug Addiction, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Before Motley Crue Nikki had an amazing woman, then he started putting the drugs above her and drove her away. After going sober he's gonna try and get his girl back.





	Damage Control

After his big overdose and his minor overdose Nikki knew he needed to fix this shitty thing he called his life.

First thing he did was rehab, he needed to get clean and get himself together. He was honestly surprised when the band all agreed to go with him, but he figured they were all going through shit.

Now with a support system and all kind of techniques to keep him on the straight and narrow he could move on to the next thing he needed.

(Y/N).

She had been the one person to ever show him true unconditional love other than his belated grandparents.

He had met her right after his first and last attempt to call his father, he had downed a whole bottle of whiskey that he had stolen and was drunk as hell on a bench. Then she sat next to him, and handed him a little packet of tissues to wipe his eyes.

She gave him a few crackers and asked if he was OK and being who he was he lied to her and himself and said yeah. The two of them talked some more and when she found out he had no real place to stay she offered him her couch bed.

When he told her about his dream to be in the best rock band ever she didn’t laugh or tease him she just said “Well how are you going to do that sitting here all day?”.

That got him motivated to actually learn how to play bass and to find a band which lead to a few more bands until he realized if he was gonna be in an actually good band then he’d have to start his own.

He couldn’t really rehearse in (Y/N)’s apartment, the noise complaints were going to get her in trouble and for reasons he didn’t understand she cared about shit like that.

So he got a job selling light bulbs over the phone, got an apartment, and soon Motley Crue was born.

He always saw her at every show, even if it was just backstage she was always supported them, and suddenly it hit him that he was in love. 

Which was weird as fuck to him.

By some miracle she actually felt the same and they were together, everything was great in his life. His band had gotten signed to a major label and he had a beautiful woman that he loved to call his own.

Then the drugs came and she hated that he was doing them and had no issue telling him he needed to slow down. He would brush her off and say it was fine, he had it under control, it was just a casual thing.

Next issue was the tour, between the distance and his drug use Nikki found himself with a different chick almost every time he woke up and the guilt would drive him to more drugs.

The lesson he learned from that tour was that he needed to bring her on the next tour so that he wouldn’t even be looking at any other girls. How could he with a woman like her by his side.

Bringing (Y/N) ended up being the worst thing he could have done.

She could now see up close how bad his drug addiction was getting, he’d do a line when he woke up, another at breakfast, again for lunch, then dinner, before the show and after. And having her by him didn’t keep his eyes from wandering either, and whenever he was high, which was always, he’d sneak off.

They were fighting almost everyday; she’d say he was driving himself into the ground and also breaking her fucking heart in the process, then he’d say it all just fun and those girls mean nothing to him so she should stop being so damn controlling.

It all went to hell when one night in the middle of make-up sex Nikki decided to snort a line off of her ass.

(Y/N) went bat shit, throwing things cussing him out in ways he couldn’t even comprehend, she couldn’t believe that even while having sex with her he still needed that stupid white powder. 

After a few minutes of verbally tearing him a new asshole she just stopped and walked out. Nikki doesn’t remember what happened after that but he does remember the next day when he came with a bottle of her favorite wine to apologize and found an empty hotel room and a note on the bed.

Nikki.

I love you, and I care about you too much to sit by your side and watch you ruin yourself and waste away into someone I couldn’t recognize. I wish I was strong enough to stay and help you, but I know myself and you well enough to know you would never let me.

I hope you find someone better than me that can help you.

(Y/N)

He freaked and asked Doc where the hell she went and was told she had gotten on the first flight back home.

After the tour he had found the apartment they shared half empty, she had taken all her stuff except for the gifts he had given her. Heartbroken he fell into heavier drugs that turned him into a shell of himself, but still no matter how high he was he read that note everyday in the morning before he’d shoot up.

Then the hits just kept coming; Vince’s car accident had the band’s future on thin ice, his relationship with Tommy hadn’t been quite the same since his performance at the wedding and Mick always managed to look disappointed in him. 

Nikki didn’t really care about any of that shit until he had died.

Even once he had been brought back and said to himself he was done with heroin Nikki still shot up and overdosed again. 

When he woke up and looked in the mirror he saw it.

This was what (Y/N) meant, she wouldn’t have been able to bare seeing him become this hot mess he was looking at. This skinny, scarred, lucky to be alive asshole with a damn needle in his arm.

Now that he was finally out of that dark place he was going to find his sunshine, and hope like hell that she would take him back.

He hired an investigator gave him her name and all the information he could.

The guy came back and told him that (Y/N) had moved back to her hometown Dallas, Texas and had moved into her belated mother’s old house.

He got on a red eye and went straight to the address the investigator had given him, but now he couldn’t bring himself to knock.

‘Come on asshole just fucking knock, least you can do is apologize.’ he mumbled to himself before finally he knocked on the door.

‘Be right there!’

A man’s voice.

The door opened and sure enough he was looking at a guy around his age, wearing sweats and a college hoodie.  
‘Can I help you?’ the guy asked.

‘I- uh I’m looking for (Y/N) (Y/L/N).’ Nikki said awkwardly.

The dude looked him over for a second before he leaned back and called (Y/N).

‘Daddy!’

Nikki looked down and saw a little girl, maybe five or six, run up behind the guy in the doorway.

The guy took the girl and they looked nearly identical, clearly she was this dude’s kid.

‘Hey there mister.’ she smiled at Nikki.

‘Hello.’ he said.

‘You have long hair, can I comb it?’

‘Maybe, if your dad says its OK.’ Nikki smiled at her.

‘Oh please I don’t make the rules.’ the guy laughed.

‘Who’s at the-’ 

The guy stepped aside and there she was, in red plaid pajamas and looking as if she had seen a ghost.

‘Hi (Y/N).’ he smiled.

‘Nikki?’ she said as she walked past the guy and the girl to stand right in front of him.

‘I-’ he was cut off by her hugging him, almost as if he would vanish if she let go.

‘I-I heard on the radio, you were-’

‘I know, but I got lucky.’ he sighed.

‘I take it you know him.’ the guy said from the doorway.

‘Oh um, Fred this is Nikki a friend of mine from LA.’ she introduced.

Friend?

The guy, Fred, nodded and said he’d give them a minute alone before he carried his daughter inside and closed the door.

‘So I take it he doesn’t know about me.’ Nikki said.

‘You better hope he doesn’t, he’s a boxing trainer.’ 

‘Well I guess you did well for yourself, that’s...good to know.’

‘I think I did, how about you? How are you now?’ she asked.

‘Better, going sober, finally getting my shit together.’

‘And the guys? I heard about Razzle.’

‘They are fine, we are actually in group rehab now. Mick fucking hates it but he’s already doing the best out of all us.’ 

For a while the two of them are just catching up, him filling her in on what’s going on with the band.

‘Enough about them, what about you, what's married life like.’ he asked.

She made a confused face.

‘How would I know.’

‘Isn’t that guy your-’

‘Ew! No! He’s my cousin you sicko!’ she denied in disgust.

‘What?’

‘Did you think I was married to him?’ she asked.

‘Well...it looked like it. He opened the door then there was the kid.’ he mumbled.

‘Oh my God!’ she laughed.

Nikki had really missed her fucking laugh.

‘You idiot.’ she sighed.

‘So...you are not seeing anyone now?’ he asked.

‘...Nikki.’ she sighed.

‘Look I know that after the way I acted I shouldn’t have even showed up here but letting you go was my biggest regret. I can’t say that I will be the best guy out there, but I want to be better this time, and I’m at my best with you.’ he confessed.

‘Nikki I still love you, despite my best efforts I still do, but things aren’t the same.’

‘What has changed, I love you (Y/N) and you just said love me.’ 

‘We live in different states now and I have real responsibilities now. When I moved to LA I was twenty five and just wanted to get out of Texas, now I’m in my thirties with a house to take care of.’ she explained.

‘You can keep the house, I’ll take care of everything just say you'll be mine again.’ he begged.

‘I can’t just leave.’

‘You can, we can.’ Nikki assured.

(Y/N) looked up at him and she thought about all the things they had been through together; shitty apartments, no money, and stupid sandwich shop performances. She loved him through all of that, but the fame, that’s what ruined them...ruined Nikki.

‘I don’t know Nikki, what if-’

‘What if it works out great? What if this is the time we get it right this time around?’ Nikki said.

‘And if it goes wrong? I can’t-’ she sobbed.

Nikki pulled her into him and let her cry.

‘I can’t watch you go down that road again, when I...when I heard about the overdose I couldn’t fucking breath.’ she said as she regained herself.

‘I promise I won’t, but I will not lie to you. I’m still recovering, and its always going to be a struggle, I want you to be there to help me through the hard times.’ he said.

For a long moment it was quiet, and Nikki was getting more and more anxious.

‘I will kick your ass to rehab if I even think you are falling off the wagon.’ she finally said, looking up at him with a nervous smile.

Nikki looked at her with wide eyes as he registered her words, then a big smile crossed his face as he threw himself on top of her.

‘Oof! Well you definitely gained the weight back, fat ass.’ she laughed.

‘Shut up.’ he smiled as kissed her.


End file.
